


瓶中花

by cicada9603



Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Other, Shaving
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特想要做一次褪毛。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647601
Kudos: 2





	瓶中花

**Author's Note:**

> 延续流体性别设定。

基尔伯特在等待一个契机。他安静地坐在浴缸里，并没有水托着他，这让他有些不安，却又兴奋。他一会儿打开自己的双腿，一会儿又并拢起来，在过了一段时间之后，等待逐渐无聊起来，他便将身体折叠，双手环抱住膝盖。他脱光了衣服，浴缸刚刚被热水冲洗干净，他的屁股底下还热烘烘的。水珠干燥蒸发后黏留在皮肤表面的便是紧致的干涩，但基尔伯特喜欢这种感觉。他又耐不住性子，再次更换姿势，下巴靠在浴缸边缘，双手荡在外边。他能触到浴室的瓷砖地板，但热气带来了温暖。  
当伊万走进浴室的时候见到的便是这样有趣的场景。  
“你怎么这么慢呀！”基尔伯特像是在责备，实则是撒娇，他没想要端正自己的坐姿，依旧靠在浴缸边缘，微微抬眼随着伊万的行动而转动着头。伊万没回答他的问话，轻轻将手中的瓶罐搁置在一旁的洗漱台上。等他忙完手中的事情才转过身与他对话：“我给你去准备这个呢，我们要确保你第一次操作的时候是安全的。”  
伊万晃了晃手里的剃须刀片，“全都消过毒，万无一失”他又这么向基尔伯特保证。小个子的地区好像并不买账，咕囔着“没有这个必要”，但一边说着又一边急不可耐地邀请伊万坐到浴缸旁的凳子上。他用手拍打着塑料板凳，在狭小的空间中发出响亮的声音，伊万卷起居家服的袖子，缓缓将亮红色板凳挪到浴缸的正对面。基尔伯特在伊万探头往浴缸里查看的时候害羞了一下，明明他们坦诚相见无数回，但今天却有些不太一样。  
“那么……”基尔伯特低声说，有点窘迫，一时间这个请求倒奇怪了起来，“我们要从哪里先开始呢？”  
先来理清一下思路。基尔伯特在几天前向伊万提起他想褪毛，后者便在一周不到的时间之内搞清楚了基尔伯特到底想要褪去哪里的毛法。一开始伊万认为是他身上多余的体毛，他探究地上下扫视了一下基尔伯特，好奇对方身上并没有非常重的毛发，但当基尔伯特气愤地背过身去的时候伊万就好像明白了什么。紧接着他便阅读了大量的文章，都是基尔伯特有意无意转发给他的，大多是来自推特的一些文章，拜基尔伯特几乎二十四小时都挂在网上所赐，伊万也追赶上了潮流热点。但这并不是主要的，他很快就做好了相应的准备，很显然，他们日常用来清理胡子的剃须刀并不能使用在这上面，尽管基尔伯特再三反对，伊万仍旧重新购买了一个全新的手动剃须刀。再者就是翻找出剃须泡沫与须后水，还有基尔伯特喜欢的乳液。简单的乳木果气味，却能带来一天的舒适心情。最后是今天，伊万耐心劝说基尔伯特坐到浴缸里去，他们前不久刚换了一个按摩浴缸，老旧的前浴缸在一次激烈的性爱中不堪重负，四只斑驳的铜脚被二人的重量彻底压垮，为此基尔伯特还嘲笑了伊万日益增长的体重。他们都还没使用过这个浴缸，第一次倒奉献给了这场奇妙的亲密活动。  
伊万来回打量的眼神让基尔伯特感到不适，这让他看起来像砧板上的肥肉，他咽了口唾沫，抬手敲了下伊万的脑门。对方轻声道歉，在思考几秒之后开始挤剃须泡沫。伊万严格遵循标准流程，清洁并消毒，他在准备上手之前也彻底洗干净了双手，甚至连指甲都剪短了。他往手掌心倒了适量的泡沫，基尔伯特顽皮地用手指戳了戳。  
“这看起来像奶油。”他微笑着说。  
“你知道吗？”伊万一边将泡沫弄到基尔伯特布满稀疏毛发的下腹部，一边与他搭话，“很多美食广告里的奶油都是用剃须泡沫做出来的。”基尔伯特本身毛发也的确不多，伊万一直觉得好看，也认为没有剃掉的必要性，但基尔伯特想要这样，他乐于满足他这个无关痛痒的小要求。  
“为什么会这样？”他在伊万轻柔的手法下咯咯直笑，伊万也被他的笑声感染，一时也少了许多顾虑。他没有很快接上话茬，转而亮出了剃须刀，用眼神示意着基尔伯特他是否可以开始，在得到点头的默许之后，刀锋就贴上了阴毛的根部。  
冰冷的刀片令基尔伯特瑟缩了一下，由热水暖过的浴缸和浴霸的暖灯都无法阻挡他的颤抖，伊万就用一只手压住他的小腹。他起了鸡皮疙瘩，一粒粒的小点摩擦过伊万过热的手掌，但那湿润的温度逐渐使他平静下来。基尔伯特长吁一口气，这与他想象的并不是很像，他之前甚至连手脚的毛都没褪过，却一上来就要除尽下面的毛发。这其实和他近期的感知有关，他对自己过于明显的男性特征稍稍有些抵触，当他独自面对裸体的时候他就开始讨厌自己。想要变得不那么硬朗，他辗转反侧了好几个夜晚，抠弄着自己的喉结，或是拔着手臂上的汗毛，最后他选择告诉伊万，在一个两人都睡懵的周末，他爬起来的第一件事便是严肃的长谈，直到将伊万混乱的大脑搅得更为浆糊。  
“因为拍摄会花很长时间，这样就可以保证拍摄的时候不会塌方。”伊万突兀地开口，却是将基尔伯特的思绪扯回。他看了看发呆的人，能够猜到他在想什么。基尔伯特眨眨眼，他盯着伊万。这是一个非常独特的感觉，有点好笑，伊万笨拙地替他刮着腹部的毛发。他在昨天自己先用剪刀剪短了一些，在淋浴的时候看着那些卷曲的银白小毛顺着水流被冲进下水道里，标志着他新身份的开始。伊万此刻已经刮了三分之一，但仅仅只是靠近根部的地方，还没有往阴囊处去。有些艰难，尽管基尔伯特本身不是多毛的人，他的体毛少且软，十分容易打理，但仍旧给刀片造成了阻碍。  
伊万正在努力寻找着合适的角度，他现在并不太趁手，以前曾多次带领基尔伯特走向愉快的高潮，此刻他更不想伤害到对方的娇嫩器官。刀尖划过的地方留下微小的胡渣，基尔伯特好奇地去摸，有些扎手，伊万已经尽量剃得干净，仍比不上蜜蜡的效果。但基尔伯特反倒更喜欢这样，原生态，也不会过多伤害毛囊，当他想要留长的时候还愿意忍受一两周的酸楚。他兴奋又羞涩地轻抚过已经剃完的部分，把玩了一会儿自己光滑的腹部，那儿原先毛林丛生，将他的器官隐在其中。  
此时伊万又斜转刀头，开始往下处去。微小的刺痛此刻被放大无数倍，基尔伯特微微叹了一声，他的同伴立刻停了下来。伊万关心地问他：“痛吗？我没伤到你吧？”  
基尔伯特摇摇头，给了伊万一个安抚性的笑容，于是刀片再次开始它的工作。已经不再如之前那样冰冷，伊万不时拿开刀片，刮去上面沾着的毛法与泡沫，基尔伯特喜欢看他做这事，伊万如此认真，却十分性感，他手上全是基尔伯特的阴毛。整个除毛的过程并没有持续很长的时间，在之后的几分钟里二人便不再进行对话，基尔伯特平静地享受着来自爱人的独家服务。他们之前很少这样，他能这么确信，他们做爱，但不会进行如此亲密的、除开性之外的坦诚相对的事情。  
伊万示意他要换到另一边了，基尔伯特的尾骨也微微作痛，他艰难地调整了一下自己的坐姿，方便伊万对他大腿另一侧内部进行工作。伊万的脸凑近他的下体，微热的鼻息均匀且有规律地喷洒在基尔伯特的皮肤表面。他微微低头，看着伊万的头顶，鬼使神差地探了一只手过去，在拨弄着伊万顶发的同时又伸了另一只手去挠他的下巴。基尔伯特的身体稍向后仰，靠着光滑的浴缸池壁。  
“别闹。”但伊万的语气中并没有责怪，基尔伯特更加深了开玩笑的念头，肆无忌惮地用腿夹了夹伊万。却被捉住脚踝，伊万在并不宽敞的空间中将他的双腿拖开，他抬起头玩味地看向基尔伯特，眼里饱含更多的是接纳与爱意。基尔伯特在这一瞬间心跳加快，伊万紫色的眼瞳仿佛闪着亮光，或许是灯光的缘故，竟将他衬托得如此英俊，微湿而贴紧的鬓发使他散发出更多荷尔蒙。他朝旁侧过头，避免对上伊万的眼神，却又忍不住偷偷来回瞥他。  
伊万看得好玩，故意压低了声音：“你看基尔，这就完成了。”他最后一次清理干净手上的刀片，接着洗干净了手，绕过地上掉落的毛巾走到浴缸的侧面。他再次蹲下，牵起基尔伯特的手放在对方自己的下体。他们在变得光滑的肌肤上一同游走，用指尖感触着每一片发根，挑拨着微小的毛囊伤口。基尔伯特的器官被剥离开毛发之后显得更加突出，此刻软绵绵地趴在他的双腿之间，但那更增添了一分可爱。伊万刚还提起它来刮去下方的阴毛，此刻他无比想要赞叹它的美貌。这是一根漂亮的玩意儿，褶皱较少，表面的颜色也如基尔伯特的皮肤一样是淡色的，仿佛天生缺少色素。两颗阴囊也小巧玲珑，尺寸比起平均略微小上一些，尽管基尔伯特偶有抱怨，但他近两年少去了很多这种无意义的指摘，像是放下了心中的芥蒂。  
基尔伯特看到伊万皱起了眉，他有些不解，但很快他便找到了突破口。伊万总想很多，在基尔伯特眼里看来却都是胡思乱想。  
“伊万。”他轻声唤他，在没得到回应之后他便用双手捧起同伴的脸，“万尼亚，看着我。”  
伊万看着他的眼睛。  
“这是我自己做出的选择，我会为我自己负责，你不用为我担心，好吗？”基尔伯特耐心地将自己心里话说出来，他希望伊万能全都听进耳中，“我知道你在顾虑什么，但我们终将需要做出选择。我一向清楚自己在做的事情，我不会被现在的这个社会定义、操控，再也不是过往的我，我不是国家，只是一个地区，却有了更多我想要的自由。”  
他咬了咬唇，像是接下去的话很难说的样子，但他还是挤出一个微笑：“你不一样，你承载了许多……意义，但是伊万，万尼亚，跨越了这么多年以后，我们需要偶尔为自己做出选择。”  
“这很难。”伊万将头靠在基尔伯特肩上，他呼吸着对方颈间的香气，想到自己还忘了给他擦须后水和润肤露，但那都可以等。  
“我知道，总得尝试，一次两次，一百次一万次，我们……”基尔伯特停下了话头，不知道该如何讲述接下去的话语。  
“我们并不必时时刻刻与社会捆绑？”伊万将其补充完整。社会未必认同他们，多数人不认可基尔伯特，但伊万看他仍如此活在每一个当下，用尽全身的力气去拥抱未知的明天，自己的内心也多出了一份迈到彩虹底下去的勇气。  
或许会有这么一天，伊万在心里想，他会与基尔伯特一同迎来灭亡，可能是灾害所致，可能是战争再起，可能他被瓜分，可能基尔伯特又颠沛流离，他们二人会永远分离。但在那之前……伊万抄起手边备好的须后水往基尔伯特腹部拍上一些，让剃完毛发的部位得到镇静，又挖了大大的一块乳木果润肤露，他帮基尔伯特涂抹均匀，好使敏感的肌肤将其吸收完全。  
“好样的万尼亚，好样的。”基尔伯特此刻不吝啬他的赞美之词，伸长双手再次捧起伊万的脸，他不再想沉浸在沉重的过去，尽管他们在挑选住所上面有着过时的审美，但当他们的额头靠在一起、十指相扣的这一刻，他们便能一同走进新的时代。


End file.
